LECG The Jedi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Jedi The Jedi Order lies in ruins. Not since The Dark Times have The Jedi been so close to extinction. The Sith-Imperial War concludes with The Sith ruling the galaxy and the fall of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Imperial forces led by The Sith attack the Jedi Academy on Ossus, along with the Yuuzhan Vong who tend the planet's terraforming project. Among the dead are Kol Skywalker and, many presume, his son Cade. A few Jedi flee Ossus, scatter across the galaxy, and go into hiding. While the exact number of survivors is impossible to ascertain, some speculate that as much as half of The Jedi Order survives the massacre. Prior to The Sith-Imperial War, The Jedi had championed the use of Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology to rehabilitate worlds ravaged during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. Ossus served as the primary test case. Unfortunately, The Sith secretly sabotage the effort in order to turn the galaxy against the Yuuzhan Vong, The Jedi, and The Galactic Alliance. A few Yuuzhan Vong avoid the attack on Ossus and remain hidden there for many years afterward. They investigate the source of the Sith sabotage and protect Jedi artifacts from pirate sand thieves. Seven years after the massacre on Ossus, Jedi Master Wolf Sazen and Jedi Knight Shado Vao search for Cade Skywalker, whom Wolf believes is still alive. They succeed in finding the troubled Skywalker and try to convince him to return to The Jedi Order. Thanks to a vision he receives, Sazen believes Skywalker could be a rallying point for all Jedi. Others are less optimistic about Skywalker's future. Ultimately, Cade asks to restart his training, and Wold obliges. During this time, they discover the Yuuzhan Vong Shaper Nei Rin and her protectors hidden below the Ossus Academy. Master K'Kruhk is given custody of the surviving Jedi artifacts that the Yuuzhan Vong had protected for so many years. Cade's training is incomplete when he rushes off to save Hosk Trey'lis from The Sith, attempting to break him out of the Sith Temple on Coruscant. As Wolf and the others await Cade's return, Imperial forces return to investigate the ruined academy. Unable to locate the surviving Jedi, a suspicious Sith commander orders the complete destruction of the academy ruins by orbital bombardment. As for those Jedi scattered throughout the galaxy, most remain hidden. Gathering in large groups draws the attention of The Sith. Jedi influence is weak. They know they must rebuild their Order before they can be of any use to the galaxy as a whole. Wolf Sazen believes that Cade Skywalker is the key to their revival and future success. Skywalker is not the only hope, however. At the beginning of The Sith-Imperial War, Kol Skywalker orders the creation of a secret Hidden Temple. Unfortunately, it is incomplete when the Ossus massacre occurs. Very few Jedi know of its existence. However, a Jedi Council of three masters know and control The Hidden Temple: Master Tili Qua and two of the oldest surviving Masters, K'Kruhk and T'ra Saa. They secretly work to bring other Jedi to the temple and have located some Masters, a few Jedi Knights, and many younglings and Padawans. Jedi in the Galactic Alliance See also: The Galactic Alliance The Jedi Order holds no official government leadership position in The Galactic Alliance. However, members of the Order regularly provide advice and counsel to the highest echelons of the government. They also enjoy a special legal status that allows them to operate in support of Galactic Alliance officials and carry out their own matters with little governmental interference. The Jedi are also known to perform specific missions at the request of the Chief of State, and later, the Triumvirate. The Hidden Temple See also: The Force Under the guidance of Grand Master Luke Skywalker, The Jedi Order rebuilds itself and grows to incredible heights after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. However, the growth and prosperity of The Jedi Order ends with the onset of The Sith-Imperial War. To keep the Jedi tradition alive in the face of extinction, Jedi Master Nat Skywalker leads the construction of a secret temple and keeps its existence hidden even from other Jedi. Unfortunately, the defeat of The Galactic Alliance at Caamas coupled with the massacre of The Jedi at Ossus spells doom for The Jedi Order. Nat Skywalker's secret redoubt, dubbed The Hidden Temple by those Jedi who once knew of it, passes into obscurity as the few survivors of the Order are scattered to the far corners of the galaxy, hunted by The Sith and The Galactic Empire. The Hidden Temple is located on the planet Taivas deep within a massive, subterranean cavern. It is actually constructed of several Capital Ships connected to one another by various permanent edifices and enclosed walkways. Although The Jedi are careful not to leave behind records or cargo manifests that might lad enemies to Taivas, The Sith, in searching for just such a hidden redoubt, learn that Jedi had purchased several Capital Ships for the purpose of creating a mobile, hidden fleet. Rumors still persist in many Imperial circles that such a fleet exists, and this is exactly the kind of misdirection that Nat Skywalker planned when he choose the design for The Hidden Temple. Since the final destruction of The Jedi Order at Ossus, The Hidden Temple has seen little of its intended use. Over the years since the Order's dissolution at the hands of The Sith, a few Jedi Masters have found their way to the temple. However, most surviving Jedi have no idea that a secret Jedi base exists far from the eyes of The Galactic Empire. Following Cade Skywalker's escape from Imperial clutches, The Hidden Temple sees renewed activity, and several surviving Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters congregate there to meet with one another and plot a course for the surviving members of the Order. The location of The Hidden Temple cannot be learned through Skill Checks; instead, finding the location of The Hidden Temple should be the reward for a short adventure, or something acquired during the course of the campaign. Once the heroes know that Taivas is their destination, reaching The Hidden Temple is no simple matter. Pilots, Copilots, or System Operators on Starships approaching Taivas need to make a DC 20 Use Computer check to locate an entrance to the cavern housing The Hidden Temple, and then Pilots must succeed on three consecutive DC 20 Pilot checks to approach it safely. Failing the Use Computer check means that the character fails to find an entrance, and failing a Pilot check results in a Collision with a Colossal (Cruiser) sized rocky outcropping in the passage leading to the cavern.